mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Hoops: 4-on-4
'Mario Hoops: 4-on-4 '''is the sequel to ''Mario Hoops: 3-on-3 ''from the Nintendo DS. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters All characters with the exception of the ''Final Fantasy ''characters return in this installment, with many new characters introduced with the higher power of the Switch. All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Birdo* * Larry Koopa * Green Sprixie Princess* * Noki * Pauline* * Austin * Caleb R. * Alex S. * Aaron * Mikayla * Hailey S. * Kristi * Cassidy Speed Type * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong* * Toad * Lemmy Koopa * Nabbit* * Koopa Troopa * Baby Mario * Logan * Dan * Nick B. * Carson T. * Ellie * Laura * Emma H. * Heidi Power Type * Wario * Donkey Kong * Bowser * Petey Piranha* * Roy * Morton Koopa * Metal Mario* * Dry Bowser* * Zack * Reed * Hosley * Kenny * Meghan * Lexi M. * Kaitlyn D. * Haven Skill Type * Peach * Daisy* * Waluigi * Toadette* * Wendy* * Rosalina * Tanooki Mario* * Shy Guy * Jarrett * Zac * Nolan P. * Brad L. * Savannah * Leah H. * Nicole P. * Sarah B. Tricky Type * Paratroopa* * Boo * Fly Guy* * Dry Bones* * Ludwig* * Iggy * King Boo * Magikoopa * Jordan A. * Aj * Mason S. * Hunter L. * Kaitlin * Alison * Emma M. * Sarah M. Courts All courts return from the previous installment, some with upgrades, but mostly have graphical updates. In addition, there are 12 new courts. Some courts now resemble those of other Mario locations. Returning Courts * Mario Stadium * Koopa Beach * Peach Field * Sunset Beach * DK Cruiser * Luigi's Mansion * Daisy Garden * Malboro Garden * Wario Factory * Jr. Street * Bowser's Castle (now resembles Bowser's Castle from ''Super Mario Odyssey) * Glare Desert * Sherbet Land (now resembles Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64) * Bloocheep Sea * Pirate Ship * Rainbow Ship New Courts * Waluigi Pinball * Retro Arcade * Sunshine Airport * Leah Lane * Aaron Colosseum * Space Station * Toad Road * Koopaling Castle * Metal Mario Stadium * Fossil Falls * Puzzle Plank * Delfino Circle Jukebox New to the series is additional music to use within the game. The game contains some original pieces while also obtaining remixes. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. ''(Remix) * Underground Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(Remix) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Remix) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Remix) * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Remix) * Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Overworld Theme from Super Mario World ''(Remix) * Underground Theme from ''Super Mario Land ''(Remix) * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Remix) * Slider from ''Super Mario 64 * Staff Roll from Super Mario 64 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine ''(Remix) * Baby Park from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS '' * Cheep Cheep Beach from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Remix) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Remix) * Castle Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Remix) * Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii ''(Remix) * Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Remix) * Sky Station Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Menu from Mario Sports Mix * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Title Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 7 ''(Remix) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Remix) * Super Bell Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World * Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World * Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World * Toad Harbor from Mario Kart 8 * Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart 8 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * Honeylune Ridge: Escape from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' Category:P&F Games Inc.